What if
by xxamaxx
Summary: What would have happened, if Lily and James never died, Sirius came out of the veil, Remus, Tonks, and Fred never died. Sirius married Marlene, Tonks and Remus get more kids. How will everyone react to Harry's adventures at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I finished reading the HP series. This idea popped into my head. What would have happened if Lily and James were never killed,. What if Sirius came out of the Veil, what if Remus and Tonks didn't die, along with Fred?**

1981, Halloween October 31st Lily came out of the kitchen, and saw her one-year old baby boy giggling while his father made puffs of smoke come out of his wand.

"I feel like something's wrong..." She said frowning

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"I don-" She was cut short when they heard a 'crack' a few feet away from the house.

"Is Peter here?" Lily asked her husband.

It couldn't be Sirius or Albus Dumbledore, They would have flooded in. Peter would use apperation, but never so close to the house.

"He would've told us if he was coming." He threw his wand on the coach, picked us Harry and handed him to his favorite red head.

Seconds later he came running in again. Begging her to save herself, and take Harry and run. After a passionate, and forceful kiss, the mother took the child and ran up the stairs. She could hear the cold hiss like voice say 'Avada Kedvra' and a body dropped. Her eyes shining with unsheded tears. She needed too protect her baby, but she could hardly see through the tears. The windows had a spell- they couldn't open. Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps coming. She quickly piled furniture, and blocked the doorway. She knew that he can just use magic and pass through, but she didn't care. He won't kill her baby.

The door blasted open, revealing a cloaked figure. He gave her a chance to live, only if she moved out of the way.

"Crucio." He said, as though he used that spell everyday...He probably did, the spell hit her straight to her chest. Lily Evens-Potter felt intense pain. Hot hot knives piercing every inch of her skin. She screamed louder then she ever did. Her chest, would burst anytime now. The spell felt like hours, though only a few seconds.

He lifted his wand. Lily panted and held on to the crib- she was not a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Move you filthy Mudblood!" He ordered.

"NO! You'll have too kill me." She spat But the figure only laughed.

"Your husband is dead, and soon your child. I think I'll spare you and let you suffer knowing you failed them." He taunted. The red-eyed monster raised his wand again. This time the spell hit her head. She screamed more, he only lifted his wand when the light left her eyes, and she blacked out.

"And to think. You'll be the end of me." He sneered.

Then the baby started crying. The figure hated crying, he could never stand the babies that cried in the orphanage.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." He raised his wand, right to the baby's forehead. He hissed those two awful word...The room echoed a scream, that wasn't the baby...But the cloaked figure. The killing curse backfired, it hit the figure. However he was not human enough to die. He needed to hide, not in the dirt and ruble of the house, he fled.

The baby Harry Potter, was the end of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. This 15 year old baby, survived a killing curse from the Dark Lord, with nothing but a lighting bolt shape scar, right above his left eye.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting on the coach, he felt like something was wrong... He decided to floo to Peter's. However when he got there, the flat was empty. That's when he knew, one of his best friends Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail their best mate, was the traitor. He appertaed to the Potter's secret cottage in Godric Hollows, he saw the door opened. 'God no, please don't be dead, no no no.' He thought to himself. Sirius sent a patronus to Dumbledore. He ran to the house, and saw his best friend James Potter lying on the floor. He knelt down and checked his pulse, the black haired friend let out a breath, he conjured a stretcher, and levitated his best friend on it. He then traveled up the stairs, and heard his godson crying... 'He's alive?'.

Sirius opened the door and saw his favorite red-head also unconscious, he put her on a stretcher, and picked up his godson.

"Padfoo." he muttered. 'How can a baby a _baby _survive Voldemort, where is Voldemort?' He rocked his Godson to sleep, and that's when the door opened, Remus, and Dumbledore came in.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking at his two unconscious best friends, and his favorite little boy.

"I flooed to Peter, he was the secret-Keeper. We switched 'cause we thought it was obvious I would be the secret Keeper. He wasn't there, that's how I knew he was the traitor. I came here and found Harry crying and Lily and James unconscious...How did he survive with only a scar?" He asked the former headmaster

"It is beyond me...We need to get them to 's."

* * *

Two Day's later

Lily was lying on the bed. It wasn't as big as the one in their house, and she noticed she was alone in it. She felt like she just jumped off a building, she tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. A faint groan escaped her lips. Then everything came back to her, she remembered Harry and opened her eye's ignoring the protest.

"Lily!" Two familiar voices screamed, she found she was being hugged. Remus helped her up, while Sirius got her water.

"W-What happened. Harry?" She asked.

"He's fine, He's asleep." Sirius said pointing too the boy sleeping in a chair.

"James..." She whispered tears filling in her brilliant walnut shaped green eyes.

"He's aliv-" But Remus never got to finish because James, started too wake up.

"James!" The two boys threw themselves at their best friend. He sat up

"What happened?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Voldemort was at your house, wormtail's the traitor. But everyone's fine. Harry's alive."

"What? He survived the killing curse?" James asked. But they were interrupted, by Dumbledore.

"Ah, your awake. Good, Good. I need you to tell me what happened..."

"Voldemort came, I tried to hold him off, but he shot a killing curse at me. It missed but i hit my head and fainted."

"Voldemort came in the room. He was going to let me live if I gave him Harry. I Refused. He tortured me until fainted. But I heard him, saw the curse hit Harry...But it backfired."

"Mmm...When Voldemort gave you a chance to live, and you refused, your love saved Harry. Voldemort could never detect love. It old ancient magic. Harry Potter is the first ever to survive the killing curse. Voldemort didn't die however...I fear he had no human left in him to die. However, he is nothing but a mere shadow, too weak too go on." Dumbledore said gravely, then left.

"He's...That was weird." James said.

"So he survived?"

"With nothing but a scar. It's pretty epic though. It shaped like lighting."

"S-So it can't fade, or be healed?" Lily asked

"No, It's a scar. You should see the Prophet, not a day they haven't mentioned 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' as there calling him now."

"What happened to Pettigrew?" James asked

"Aurors found him, thanks to Mad-Eye. He tried to escape. Even blew up a street full of Muggles. He had a trail, and admitted becoming a death eater. Life-Long year in Azkaban." Remus said

"Good, Your up." Emmeline Vance came in.

"Hey Em." Lily and James greeted.

"I have good news...Well to me good. Lily your pregnant. 2 months."

"I'm pregnant! This is wonderful."

"Lils were going to have another baby!"

"Congratulation... But on sadder note...I'm not really suppose to tell you, as a healer, but as an Order Member...Alice and Frank Longbottom have been tortured, by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr."

"What! Are they okay?" Lily asked tears already sliding down her cheeks

"Physically yes. Mentally no...They were tortured into insanity..." She whispered

"What about Neville?'' James asked, concerned for their one year old son.

"He's fine. He was at his Grandmother's house at the time."

"What did they want?" James asked

"Information, on the order. They didn't get any though."

"Were they caught?'' Lily asked

"Yes, the aurors came in time. There in Azkaban."

They nodded and she left. A few minutes of silence, was disturbed by Harry's crying. Remus picked him up, and handed his to Lily. He didn't go to sleep, but he snuggled closer to Lily.

"So that's where-?"

"Yep, he's a legend."

"He's not going to have a moment of peace! Everywhere we go, people will gawk at him. Goggle at him like he's a caged animal. Reporters will stock us!" lily complained, holding her baby closer.

"We can try hard to avoid that." James soothed

"When can we get out of here?' Lily asked

"'Bout tomorrow, maybe." Sirius said.

"Where's Marlene?" Lily asked. Marlene was sirius' girlfriend, and Lily and Alice bestfriend.

"She's at her house."

"Okay..."

**A.N. First chapter done... **


	2. Chapter 2

February 3rd 1982.

"I can't believe were married! This is the best day of my life!" Sirius exclaimed. It's been two weeks since Marlene became Marlene Black.

"I know, you said that 2 weeks ago." She giggled. Kissing Sirius again.

"Let's conceive."

With that Sirius smashed a kissed onto Marlene's lips. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to open her mouth and his tongue slipped in...

* * *

Three months later

"LILY! LILY! LILY! Guess what! Guess what? Guess what?" Marlene said bouncing Harry on her knees

"Yes Marls?" Lily said caressing her stomach.

"I'm pregnant! 3 months!"

"What! Really that's great! I'm 6, so that means I'm due in August, and your due November! So that means they'll be the same age!"

"Yeah I know! But he'll be a year behind."

"He?"

"Yes, I'm okay with anything really. But I'm a girl, I know the pain." She grimaced

"Pain? But It's all worth it." Lily said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Ugh. We have damn insecurities, the worry of looking 'perfect' and fucking Periods.

"Ah, the hormones are kicking in." Lily said winking

"I don't want to curse this child. Plus I'll have to have 'the talk' with her. And Sirius would skin any boy that would come near her!"

"Yes, Sirius is very protective."

"Don't blame him though."

"No, I don't, I admit I have been a worrying about a lot lately...Feels weird really. Knowing that we can sleep peacefully. Don't get me wrong, I love being able to walk free now. It's just... You know"

"Yeah, it does feel weird. It feels weirder knowing my godson was the end of him..." She trailed off.

"Mhmm. Have you thought of names?"

"Yes, if it's a boy his name is Daniel Sirius Black. Girl Mary-Alice Marlene Black."

"Mary-Alice? I like that..." Lily mused

"I thought about Alice, but I didn't want a name for my daughter that might make me brawl my eyes out. And I like Mary."

"Yeah, So have you thought of names for your twins..."

"Ugh, twins...So much work." She groaned

Marlene giggled.

"We thought about, Annabell Lily Potter, and Rosalie Marie Potter."

"Keeping the flower name tradition going?" She sniggered.

"Mphf. Daisy Evans, Petunia Evans-Dursley, Lily Evans-Potter, Anna Lily Potter, Rosie Potter..." She mused

''Hey hows your sister by the way?"

"Magic hating as ever." She said bitterly

"Any kids?" Marlene asked

"Yep, a son he was born a month before Harry. _Dudley _Joshua Dursley. Dudley!"

"The stiff reproduced? And Dudley? Poor boy."

"Yes, he's a spoiled brat really. I've seen him, Tuney'll give him anything. Vernon brags about him. Everything he does is perfect. And 'the stiff?"

"Yes, Stiff. She walks,and sits so...Straight. It's like she's a robot!"

Lily giggled "Yes, I suppose."

"Would you spoil you kids." Marlene asked after a while

"Umm, not spoiled rotten. I'll give my kids what them want, but as long as it's no stupid. I mean Dudley gets all the toys he wants and them he breaks them. He eats all the candy we wants. He's one year old and weighs 50 pounds. Harry is one and weighs 25 pounds!"

"Really _50?"_

"50 -ish, dunno. Last time I saw him is was when mum and dad...She told me his weight, I told her Harry's. She said I starved him! Vernon said it's not appropriate for a one year old to year so little!" Lily scowled

"Really! Damn, I though a one year old average weight is 20-30?"

"It's is." Lily said through her teeth.

"Er, 'kay...OH! I get it! Dudley's over weight!"

" I told her. She said 'He is not! Just because you starve you child doesn't mean I should starve dudders' Ugh"

"She thinks you starve your own child!" Marlene watched her godson play with muggle blocks

"Yeah, according to her, my lot killed our parents." She said sadly

"What! No! She blamed you for their deaths. But that was the death eaters! Not you." Marlene yelled

"Yes, but they were magical. Meaning my lot, meaning me." She said sadly

"Ugh, she's sick. I remembered when she use to try to ignore the fact your magical. But then the Vermin poisoned her mind..." She said sadly

* * *

August 12nd

Lily squealed

"What? What is-" James noticed water beneath his wife.

"Is tha-" She nodded curtly.

"Let's go." He apperated to the hospital. Lily and James were going out to dinner, so Harry's with Remus- who offered to watch.

"Get-Them." Lily ordered through her teeth.

"Right, yeah..."He kissed her and got, Marlene, Sirius, Remus, and Harry.

"There can't be so much people here." The medi witch said.

Lily glared "There family."

"I'm sorry miss.? But only your husband, and if you have a birth partner.''

" and fine, Sirius Remus take Harry outside." She glared at the witch when her eyes lingered to Harry's Forehead

"Push on three okay?"

Lily nodded...

"Push Lils." James encouraged while wincing when his wife squeezed her hand.

"I am pushing, you big buffoon." Lily continued to swear and insult James, and glared at Marlene when she laughed. Then the babies came out.

Marlene called everyone in and the Medi-Witch left.

"Remus would you like to be god-father?" Lily asked

"W-what? But I-"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, Yes yes! Thank you."

''And, Sirius if something happens to either us or Remus you are the second God-Father , Hestia Jones is godmother for Annabell, and Emmeline for Rosalie."

"Right-O The-Mother-Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived." He saluted

"So, full names?"

"This is Annabell Lily Potter, and this is Rosalie Marie Potter." She looked down at the two babies in her arm, they had her button nose and red hair, and the shape and color of James' eyes.

* * *

November 20th

"LILY! JAMES! MARLS GIVING BIRTH!" Sirius yelled through floo, at 2:57am.

"What do you want Padfoot?" James said sleepily dragging himself down the stairs with Lily,

"Marls giving birth!"

"What! Okay...Lemme get ready, James will come over earlier with Remus and Harry."

"Yeah hurry!"

At 10am a more decent time, Remus Harry and James came.

"Whoa! You had triplets!" James said, looking at the three girls wrapped in a pink, lavender, and purple blanket. They had Marlene's brown hair and Sirius' mischievous grey/blue eyes

"Mhmm. I didn't know until the doctor said there's another!" She grimaced

"Names?"

"The one is the pink blanket is Mary-Alice Marlene Black, the one in the lavender is Elizabeth Lily Black" She winked at Lily " And the one in the purple is Lianna Veronica Black. And James care to be god father of Mary?" Sirius asked

"Like I'll turn it down."

"Remy god father for Lizzie?"

"Of course."

"And alas Godfather for Lea is James. Though we decided to have two god fathers like Lils, so Remus and James."

"And god mother is my mother for Mary, who is living in Canada, and Lily's for Lizzie, and Mary is for Lea."

"Mary?"

"Yes member he. From school, she lives in France."

"All that's left is you Remy."

"You know it's dangerous and don't call me 'Remy' ever." He glared at Sirius.

"The irony, you said it's easier to have a boy, and you want two kids. You end up with three girls."

"Only two kids? C'mon one more time." Sirius pouted

"Fine one more! Though I hate you for it. Oh the pain." She groaned


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Anything you find familiar, I do not own. J.K Rowling does. **

9 years later

"Happy birthday!" 8 year old Harry blew out the candles on his cake. The Blacks of course were there, along with the Weasley family, and then there was Remus. The rest of the day went on perfectly fine...Or as fine as a party with the marauder present can get. Lily caught James and Sirius smuggling Fire whiskey, in the butterbeer. She scolded them for bringing in alcohol at a 8 year old's birthday party. She also caught them telling Fred and George about their map. 'Oh, I pity Molly...She has those two poisoning their minds.' Lily thought. Harry opened the last present- from his father and Padfoot, as he insist on them calling him- it was a broom, much to Lily's annoyance.

At the end of they day, when everyone went home, and James just got Harry, Anna, and Rose to sleep, Lily sighed as she cleaned the table.

"Something up, love." James asked snaking his arms around her waist.

"You heard the prophecy...Albus thinks he's not dead." She said simply

"Don't think of the prophecy. Let's live." James said slyly.

Lily groaned, and turned around. Capturing his lips

The next day

"Annabell!" James called up the stairs, Lily insisted on going to the Aquarium. She said it was a place people go to, to watch fish. James personally thought it was dumb, but caved in.

"Yes, daddy." She asked sweetly, jumping down the last two steps.

''We're leaving, in a few..." He informed.

"'Kay." She said making her way into the kitchen. Harry walked out looking nervous. James couldn't blame him, everywhere they go- Muggle city or not- people stare at his scar, asking questions.

"What's wrong prongslet." Normally Harry would roll his eye's at the nickname, but he seemed too in thought too answer.

"My scar." He answered simply, sitting on the coach.

"We're going too a Muggle place"

"They still ask." James found it scary of how he and Harry look so much a like.

"'Lo," Lily greeted coming into the sitting room, braiding Rosalie's red elbow length hair. She had bangs the swept pass her eye's and much to Lily's annoyance she kept it like that. Annabell came into the room she had shoulder length hair, and the front of her hair was braided back, while the rest hung loose. Lily had gone mad, when Fred and George taught then the twins switcher, she kept Rosalie's hair elbow length, and Annabell's hair shoulder length.

"Where the hel- I mean H-E-L-L is Sirius?" James grinned sheepishly

"Turn around." An amused voice said.

"Hello Marls, Padfoot, Lea, Mary, Lizzie." Lily greeted hugging them.

"Hey Lils, where are we going again?" Sirius asked

"The aquarium," Marlene replied

''Oh...How do you know about it again?"

"I'm muggle-born." Lily said amused

"Right, yes, I knew that." Sirius muttered. By how smart Lily was he often forgot she was a Muggle- Born.

"Hmm, we need a boy." Marlene mused

"Why?" James asked

"Poor Harry, and what's he thinking about." Harry had the same far away look Lily had, when he's thinking.

"Scar, thankfully, he didn't inherit James ego, but sadly he's famous."

"Oh irony." Sirius said dramatically.

"Let's go you lot."

* * *

3 years later  


The Potter's were at the Zoo. James bought each of his kids an Ice-cream cone, and very child likely bought himself a chocolate one. They passed by the gorilla's and Harry spotted a huge kid, he had blonde hair that sat smoothly on his round head. He thought if the gorilla were blonde, he could pass for him.

Harry requested to go to the reptile house, after lunch, he didn't know why but, he always liked snakes. He finds them talking to him. He spoke to a few garden snake once. But what Harry found weird was that he was the only one in his family that liked snakes. Rosie and Anna would scream if they saw one, and his parents never liked snakes either.

When they got to the reptile hose, James let out a breath, it was cool in there. Rosalie and Annabell went to look at a Lizard, James followed them, while Lily read the description plate about a turtle. Harry wondered over too the snakes. He saw the fat boy, and another one banging on the glass, ordering it too move.

"It's asleep." Harry snapped

"It's boring," He moaned and left.

_"I get that all the time."_

_"I know, it must be really annoying." Harry hissed_

The snake nodded

_"Where do you come from, anyway?"_

The snake jabbed it's tail at a sign next to the glass, it reads:

'Boa Constrictor Brazil.'

_"Was it nice there?"_

Then harry read :

'This specimen was bred in the zoo'

_"Oh, so you've never been to Brazil?''_

Contemporaneously the snake nodded, a shout made them both jump, and half the area stopped and looked- including Lily-.

"DUDLEY! ! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S IT'S DOING!" Lily's heart skipped a beat 'Dudley?' ' ?'

Then she saw a fat boy and man walking up to the snake, where Harry's at. She saw him be pushed by Dudley and fell, she scowled, she walked over there, but stopped dead, when she saw the glass gone, and Harry...Talking to the snake. James came and helped him up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Lily! Lil! He did it!" James whispered/yelled at me "He did magic!"

Then Petunia saw Lily "You! _You!_ This is your lot's doing! You almost killed my son!" She screeched

"It didn't do anything to that pig!" Harry defending. James big back a laugh, unsuccessfully.

''YOU! You freak did that! He's no pig! He's an angle! You freaks wouldn't know!" She squealed,

"Ha, _angle? _Wonder what a devil is." He retorted. Harry didn't know why, but he seemed to know her, and he did not like her. She scowled and pursed her lips, turned around and left with Dudley, a whale of a man he doesn't know, and another kids he didn't know.

"Who was that?" harry asked, once his father could control his laughing.

"That's my sister. And the whale was Vernon, the large boy Dudley, and then i don't know the last one." Lily replied stiffly

'Why are they mean." Rosalie asked

"'Cause they hate magic."

"Why?' Annabell asked

"They're jealous,"

"Did you hear the snake talking?" Harry asked, he wanted to know why he heard snakes. James suddenly stopped in his tracks

"W-What?" His voice quavered slightly

"Er, the snake talk to me."

"Did- did you talk back?" Lily asked, paling

"Yes. Why can I-"

"It's a unique gift. Your a parseltongue. Meaning you can talk to snakes. A gift that hasn't been used- since the last decedent of Salazar Slytherin..."

"W-Who was the last descendant of Slytherin?'' Something told Harry he didn't want too know...

"Lord Voldemort..." Lily said

**A.N Sorry for the short chapter  
**


	4. Chapter 4

July 31 1991

Only two occupants, were awake in the Potter household In Godric Hollows. Lily sat on the lemon colored coach, in the sitting room, reading a muggle classic _Black Beauty._ Harry sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. It was his 11th birthday today. He was finally going to Hogwarts! Though he was excited, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Of course people would gawk and ask him questions, he was a bloody legend! There also was the matter of which house he would be in. His father and Sirius told him that Slytherins were evil. His mother said that she had a friend in Slytherin, Marlene pointed out he turned dark, but quickly added he turned back to light after seeing Lily's glare.

He didn't want to be a snake, but he was a parseltongue, maybe he's would be in Slytherin. He desperately wanted to be a Gryffindor, or even a Ravenclaw. His parents said they wouldn't care what house he was in. But... The one who vanquished the Dark Lord a _Slytherin_.

He decided whatever happened was for the best, and went downstairs. He found his mother awake, and reading. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Happy birthday. I didn't think you'd be awake, why don't you get dress and then come down again." She offered, and hugged him. Harry nodded without a word, and trudged up the stairs. Lily sighed, her baby boy, wasn't a baby anymore. She set off too the kitchen, and made assortments of: Pancakes, chocolate pancake (Remus' ever so healthy chocolate addiction) , toast, eggs, bacon, french toast, sausages, fruits. She poured pumpkin juice, muggle chocolate milk (Sirius grew addictive too), and coffee.

They invited the Black family, Weasley family- minus Bill, Charlie, and Arthur who had work- and Remus was joining. She had the day planned out, first the breakfast, then the they would go to diagon Ally, and eat lunch, then return home to open presents. So he would be spending his birthday with his family the Weasleys Blacks, and one Lupin.

20 minutes later...

"Happy birthday Harry!" They all shouted, when Harry flopped down the stairs again

Lily handed him his Hogwarts letter. He smiled, and went over to Ron. The boys immediately started talking about Quidditch, Hogwarts, Quidditch.

"Listen us you two. 'Cause as much trouble as possible." James said stern;y.

"Follow us. The Marauders shall live on!" Sirius cried. Earning him glares from Lily Marlene and Molly

"Wait a second-"

"Forge did we hear correctly?"

"Did you say 'Marauders?'"

"Yes, Messer Prongs the leader." James said bowing down

"Wait, your the Marauders?" Fred asked

"Yep, messer Moony here the brains." Remus said bowing down as well

"Messer Padfoot the brawns." Sirius said following their lead.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! GEORGE WE'RE MEETING THE MARAUDERS!" Fred shouting

"Fred! Please be quiet." Molly scolded. But the boys didn't pay any attention to her.

"How do you know us?" Remus asked

"We found your map. Nicked it from Filch, First year." George said proudly. Earning disapproving looks from Molly, and Percy

"First year, you say...You two are good. The second generation lives on!" Sirius cried whopping along with James. Remus smiled and applauded. then everyone went on with what they were doing. The twins talked to Moony Padfoot and Prongs.

"Wait-"

"I know what your thinking." George said mischievously 

"Later though-"

"Of course."

"Mind filling us in." Remus asked. The boys smirks and look to Lily, Molly, and Marlene.

The whispered "We'll give the map to Harry. We already memorized it all." They said in together.

"Brilliant." They said.

Diagon Ally

Lily introduced them to trains, and the went to the Leaky Couldren. Everone was shaking hands with Harry until...

"Move on. get outta here. Leave the poor boy alone." A big booming voice said. Everyone left fear of being hurt by the giant.

"Hello Hagrid." They greeted.

"Hello all. I'm going to Gringotts. Mission for Albus."

"We're going there too. Come with?" Marlene asked

"Okay..." They went off.

"Er, okay. Lily you wouldnt mind-"

"Not at all, I know you don't like the rides."

"Mum, can I come?" Harry asked, he wanted to know what was in the vault,

"The more the merrier." Hagrid said.

"We'll go into our vaults."

Lily nodded.

"It's you-know-what in vault 713."

They went on. "What's in vault 713?" Harry asked

"Can' tell yer tha', Hogwar's business." Lily mentally slapped him 'thanks for getting him curious.' Lily though

The goblin Griphook opened the door. Harry was expecting to see mountains of jewels, but inside was a grubby package.

"Best not ter metion this ter anyone." He said.

After they bid Hagrid goodbye the went to get books. Next stop Ollivanders. The Weasleys already have wands, so they waited outside with Rosie, Anna, and the Blacks, Lupin went to get them a seat at the three broomsticks.

"I've been wondering when I would be meeting you ." He then measured Harry. After a lot of wands,

"I wonder..." He muttered. He handed Harry a wand, that sent warmth through his fingers.

"Curious...Very curious." He muttered

"Sorry, but whats curious?" Harry asked

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, . It just so happens that this wand gave another tail. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar." Lily let out a muffled squeak

"I think we should expect great things from you ...After all he-who-must-not-be-named did great things...Terrible...Yes, but great." James wasted no time paying, and rushing out of the store. Harry frowned, he was just being compared to Voldemort.

He tried not to dwell on it. But every time someone can up to him, he would remember Voldemort.

That night when the Weasleys, and Remus left. Harry was sitting with his family. Listening intensely to Sirius and his father. They were giving him tips to not get caught. Around ten Marlene said it was time to go.

"Lea, Mary, Beth!" Sirius called up the stairs

His kids came down. Elizabeth glared at her father before turning into sweet innocent looks.

"Daddy...Don't call me _B__eth_." She spat 'Beth' out with distaste

Sirius winced slightly. She was so much like Marlene. "Alright, Alright. C'mon _Elizabeth._" He said emphasizing her name. They flooded out.

''Rosie, Anna bed. You too Harry." Lily ordered. They rolled their eyes, and went up the stairs.

September 1 1991

"Rose! Anna!" Lily called

"Yea mum?" Rose asked

"Go wake Harry." She said

"Mum. He is awake." Anna said slowly

"He is! Oh okay then..." The girls giggled at their Mother.

"Oh hush! Hurry up, we're leaving in 20 minutes.

"Why so early!" Rosalie asked

"So we can get a seat."

"Correction, so Harry can get a seat."

"You girls will go next year!"

"A YEAR! That's bloody long!" Anna moaned

"Annabell." Lily warned.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and left with her twin.

30 mins later...

"Let's go, we'll miss the train." Rosie cried frantically

"Your not even going Rose." Harry reminded

She scowled "Next year."

"MOLLY!" Lily yelled, when she spotted a plump red head.

"Hello dears, we better be going now." She said and they made there way through the barrier. Fred and George with the usual switch.

After hugs, and good-byes. Harry and Ron went on the train.

"Can you believe it? Hogwarts! Were going to Hogwarts!"

''Oy, Freddie! Let's show him." George said,

His twin came, and they pulled out a piece of paper.

"Whoa! It's the map." Harry said.

"Yep, you know how to work it?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah? Good, you keep it. We already memorized it all."

''Thanks." Harry muttered still in awe.

"No prob, Prongs Jr." They said in unison.

Right after Harry explained the map. A tearful boy walked in. Asking for a toad. They said no, and then a bossy girl Hermione came in. Ron started hating her.

They got to the great hall, where they tried on a hat.

Harry insisted anything but Slytherin. The hat decided that it was the best house for him- along with Gryffindor. Happy with the hats putting him in Gryffindor, he walked over to the Weasleys.

Sadly for him, Hermione was also put in Gryffindor.

That night Harry owled his family.

_Dear all, _

_I was put in Gryffindor, with Ron. Neville's in here too. On the train ride, a kid Draco Malfoy- whose in Slytherin- called Ron a blood traitor, Trever- Nevilles toad- decided to pop up at that moment. He jumped on one of Malfoy's croonies. They screamed and left. Though Terver got lost again. Neville found him in the great Hall. I going to bed now, _

_Write back Harry._

He knew that letter was short, but he was tired. So he tied his letter to Hedwig, his white owl, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear all,_

_I'm positive Snape hates me. He called me the class Celebrity. And kept taking points off us. Fred and George said he favors a lot! We're having a flying class and Hermione is trying to read flying tips. Ron and I went over to Hagrid's. Someone broke into Gringotts! The same vault me and mum went into! _

_Mum, What was in there? Why was it important? and Who broke in? _

_How are things at home?_

_Harry _

* * *

_Harry_

_Snape, Severus (Snivillus) Snape. Yes, he favors his house. He would take points off for stupid reasons. Just give him a reason not to take off points. Though he would probably take off points because your quill's feather isn't straight. Flying class? Cool! Though the Hogwarts broom SUCK! They're so old! But your a damn good flyer. Yes, I know someone tried to break into Gringotts. I investigated along with Padfoot. Nothing was in there. Nothing important. Forget about it... _

_Things here are fine. We all miss you. Sirius and Marlene came over almost every day. Anna and Rose miss you too, but would never admit it. _

_Sirius, Marlene, Lea, Lizzie, and Mary say hi. So does Remy- don't tell him I called him that._

_Dad, Mum, Rosie, and Anna..._

* * *

_Dear Potter family.  
_

_Harry Potter has made the Quidditch team! I saw him do a 50 foot dive! He is now the youngest seeker in the century. I have talked to Albus and he said he is willing to bend the rules, so I request you get him a broom. A Nimbus 2000, or Cleansweep 7, should do. Thank you_

_Minevra McGonagoll _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

_Dad! _

_Guess what? I made the Quidditch team! I'm seeker! And I need a broom. I'll never ask for anything again! _

_Well, your probably wondering how I made the team..._

_ Neville dropped his Rememberall, when he fell off his broom. Malfoy took it, and said he'll put it in a tree. I followed him, and he threw it. I flew after it and caught it after a 50 foot dive! McGonagall saw and, took me to a kid- Oliver Wood. He's quidditch captain, and I'm on the team. McGonagall want's to keep this secret. Only Ron knows. An Now I need a broom!  
_

_Malfoy challenged me to a wizard duel. But Hermione caught me and Ron leaving, and followed us. We met Neville on the way, he forgot the password and was outside. Malfoy didn't turn up. And we almost got caught by Filch. We came to a door on the third corridor, and we found a three-headed dog! Why is there a three-headed dog in Hogwarts? _

_Harry_

* * *

Potter Manor

"James! Rose! Ann!" Lily called , when she saw she got a letter from McGonagall.

"Yeah?"

"We got a letter from Minevra." She said glaring at the envelope, lying on the table.

"Ohhh. Harry got in trouble!" Rose grinned, with her sister

"YES! About time. Lets see what he did." James said,

"YOUR PROUD!?" Lily shrieked

"Er, Haha, No. No love, er..."

"Yeah, yeah." She picked up the letter, and her eyes widened as she read.

"What!? What'd she say!?"

"_Dear Potter family.  
_

_Harry Potter has made the Quidditch team! I saw him do a 50 foot dive! He is now the youngest seeker in the century. I have talked to Albus and he said he is willing to bend the rules, so I request you get a broom. A nimbus 2000, or Cleansweep7, should do. Thank you_

_Minevra McGonagoll _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of whitchcraft and Wizardry" _Lily read.

"He's on the Quidditch team?" James face broke into a wild grin.

"COOL!" The twins shouted. Then Hedwig just came.

"Look, Harry's owl!" Anna yelled.

"Okay, he said... _Dad! _

_Guess what? I made the Quidditch team! I'm seeker! And I need a broom. I'll never ask for anything again! _

_Well, your probably wondering how I made the team..._

_Neville dropped his Rememberall, when he fell off his broom. Malfoy took it, and said he'll put it in a tree. I followed him, and he threw it. I flew after it and caught it after a 50 foot dive! McGonagall saw and, took me to a kid Oliver Wood. He's quidditch captin, and I'm on the team. McGonagall want's to keep this secret. Only Ron knows. An Now I need a broom!  
_

_Malfoy challenged me to a wizard duel. But Hermione caught me n Ron leaving, and followed us. We met Neville on the way, he forgot the password and was outside. Malfoy didn't turn up. And we almost got caught by Filch. We came to a door on the third corridor, and we found a three-headed dog! Why is there a three-headed dog in Hogwarts? _

_Harry."  
_

"A wizard duel! Ugh, he's in so much trouble. And that dive. He couldn't of gotten hurt." Lily cried.

"There's a first for everything." James shrugged. Then coward back when Lily glared at him.

"What broom, are we getting him?" Lily asked.

"Nimbus 2000, of course." James replied as though the most obvious thing.

"isn't that...Too extreme?''

''Nonsense!''

''Okay..."

The next day

_Thank You, Thank You, Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! For the broom. Malfoy saw it, and tried to complained but it didn't work. Flitwik congratulated me. Oliver started crying when he saw the broom. Slytherin won't stand a chance._

_Harry _

Potter manor- Halloween

"Hello almond eyes." Sirius said coming into to the kitchen

"Almond eyes?" Lily questioned

"Yes, your eyes are shaped like almonds." He grinned and picked up the bottle of firewiskey,

"Sirius Black! You better not drink that...Until dinner!" Marlene warned. and Sirius pouted

"OY! Dinner's ready!" Lily called. The Blacks were going them for dinner.

James came in, and grinned at his best friend. Then Lea, Mary, Lizzie, Rose, and Anna came in.

"So...How's Harry?" Sirius asked already tucking in with James.

"Well, he made Quidditch team!" James smirked.

"Awe- Quidditch team? He's 11!"

"Yeah! McGonagall saw him do a 50 foot dive, and catch a rememberall." Rose informed.

"Tell him congrats. and what broom?" Marlene asked.

"Nimbus 2000.''

"That's the best!"

"Agreed! It took a bit of persuasion for Lils though." James teased. And Lily playfully glared at him. Then a big phoenix came through the window.

"It's Albus!'' lily informed, while the kids gawked at it.

"Oh my god!" Lily yelled and handed the letter to James.

"No way!"

'What?" Sirius asked.

"_Today a troll has been let into the school, along with Ronald Weasley saved Granger from the troll. She was currently in the lavatory- _

Sirius smirked

_and was unaware of the troll. Harry, and Ron went to get her, but encountered the troll. They knocked it out. and saved . A Mountain troll. I am unaware of who let it in. However, I do have my suspicions._

"A Troll!" Marlene yelled

"A Mountain troll." Lily whispered

"Blimey...Bad/Good things always happen on Halloween." Sirius said

Lily laughed despite of herself...Today was the 10th anniversary of the day voldemort fell.

_Dear all,_

_The first quidditch match was...Eventful. I caught the snitch! We won! But...Someone was jinxing my broom. Hermione said it was Snape. She put his rode on fire, and then I gained control of my broom again. I didn't exactly 'catch' the snitch...Don't laugh! I ALMOST swalloed it...Shut it! I fell off my broom too! A few feet y'know! And...Can I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? The weasley's are going to Romainia, so I'll stay with Ron._

_How's everything there?_

_Harry_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry received an invisibility cloak for Christmas. He and Ron were instructed to look in the restriction section, for the philosophers stone. When Hermione came back, Harry told her about his Chocolate frog. They found out that Nicolas Flamel was the creator, and partners with Dumbledore.

_Dear all,_

_Hagrid got a dragon...Yes a dragon. A baby one though. He won it at a poker game. Hermione was livid! She said he should return it. We sent it with Charlie-Ron's brother- but...We got caught. Ron was in the Hospital- because of the dragon- Me and Hermione sent it with Charlie. But McGonagall saw us, and Neville who was trying to warn us that Malfoy was there. _

_We all have detention. We had to find a unicorn that's been harmed, with Hagrid...In the forbidden Forset. We split up, Me n 'Mione with Hagrid, Neville and Malfoy with fang- Hagrids cowardly dog- Malfoy scared Neville, so then we switched. I was with malfoy- sadly. We saw this...Thing, and my scar started hurting. While Malfoy ran off, a Centaur saved me. He said that...The thing is Voldemort.  
_

_Harry _

* * *

Lily was white as a ghost (A.N or should i say paper?) when she read Harry's letter. James tried conforting her- telling her that Albus is there. Voldemort won't try and kill Harry.

''But the stone! He wants the stone! If he gets it, he'll kill Harry!" Lily sobbed,

"He can't get pass Albus Dumbledore!" James said firmly, even though he was scared too.

"He's done it before! H-He'll Do it aga-again!"

"He's weak...Vulnerable! Even Anna can get pass him, in the state he's in!" Anna was a bit smaller then her twin. She was like Lily, the smallest.

* * *

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, and found his mother pacing the room, with an odd expression she was; desperate, livid, nervous, and proud. His father was looking proud and nervous.

As soon as they saw him awake, they both strangled him in a hug.

"OMG! You are in so much trouble if you do that again!" Lily threatened

"Where's Ron and Hermione, and the stone, and Volde-"

"Your friends are fine, the stone I don't know, and Voldemort is gone." James explained

"So he could never come back?"

"Er, there are...Ways." Lily muttered

"Whats all this?" He said looking at the countless number of sweets.

Lily smirked "Apparently you are more important than James. He never got this much."

James scowled and pouted "Hmpf." he huffed

Lily giggled "Fred and George tried too send you a hogwarts toilet seat."

"Damn right brilliant though!"

Lily cleared her throat and glared at James for his language. "Albus wants to talk to you privately."

As if on Que, Dumbledore walked in smiling.

"Ah, good your awake." He smiled at James and Lily, and they got the message and left.

He explained 'love' to Harry, and why Voldemort couldn't touch him. and the stone being destroyed. He also informed Harry for his islike for Every flavor beans.

At the end of the year, Gryffindor won the cup, but lost the Quidditch cup.

Harry went home with Ron and Hermione, and met his parents and siblings. He waved good-bye to his friends and left.

'One down. 6 to go' Harry thought...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took long...**

**Vote!**

**Rose and Anna, what house should they be in**

**A) Ravenclaw**

**B)Gryffindor **

**I was thinking they would either be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw**

Harry's summer was uneventful. He played quidditch, visited the Weasleys, Blacks, and Lupin. After a lot of nagging from his mother, Harry finally started his homework. However Harry sent letters to his friends, they never owled back.

On July 30th Lily decided to let Misty- their new house elf- rest, she baked her famous chocolate cake, which could rivals Molly's. Harry walked back into his room, after finishing his last bit of homework, and was surprised to see a house elf jumping on his bed.

"Harry Potter, such an honor it is." The elf bowed

"Er, wha- who are you?"

"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I-can't-say! Can't-say!" He began hurting himself, before Harry stopped him. However, made the mistake of asking him to sit down. Dobby burst into tears.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What? Why?" The elf proceeded to beg, before he let it slipped that he stole all Harry's mail. He chased the elf down the stairs...

He stopped right in front of Lily's master cake, she was currently gritting Sirius in the living room.

"Dobby don't!" Harry quietly pleaded

"Dobby must do it sir, for Harry Potter's own good." He levitated the cake off the marbled counter and dropped it on the clean white tiled floor. The cake it the floor with a...

_Splat!_

The adults rushed into the kitchen, Lily squealed slightly.

''What did you do!?" She asked breathlessly

Harry scowled "It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it...?" Marlene asked skeptical

"The house elf!"

Lily snorted "Yes, Misty!" The house elf wearing red dress (Lily insisted that she have clothes, vacations, and get paid 10 galleons a month)

"Yes, Miss- what is happen here?" She squeaked, already cleaning the floors.

''Do you know any house elfs called 'Dobby'?" Harry asked

"Yes. Harry." Harry insisted she called him Harry not 'Master Harry'

"That- That doesn't prove anything!" Lily declared

Harry sighed "What family does he work for?"

''The Malfoys."

"Ohhh. That's why."

"Why would a house elf decide to dropped your birthday cake on the floor?" Sirius asked slowly

"Why would I?" Harry challenged

"Alright! Whats 'that why'? Why did 'Dobby come here?" James asked

"He said I'm not safe at Hogwarts, and well...Said I should stay home for this year. Then he threatened to dropped the cake on the floor, unless I promise,"

"Why would he want you too stay home from Hogwarts?" James asked

Marlene sighed "He's Malfoy's elf, probably a trick to get you to stay home from Hogwarts."

"He stole my mail." Harry muttered bitterly

''So that's why you haven't received letters!" Sirius cried. Everyone- including Misty- gave him a look that said 'Obviously'. Then an owl flew through the window. Lily took the letter and paled.

"Warning! You used magic!"

"It was the bloody elf!"

Harry spent the rest of the summer at the Weasley's, where he met Ginny and found out she had a...Fangirl crush on him.

* * *

Harry just found the Weasleys after he got lost by floo. The potters were also there.  
Sadly, Lockhart saw him, he demands Harry be in a phot_o _with him._  
_

Harry could make out, his father laughs he tries to pass as coughs. Lockhart gave Harry the complete set of 'magical me.' which he gave to Ginny. almost got in a fight with Malfoy, Harry saw him discreetly put a book in Ginny's couldren.

After Molly reprimanded him for getting in a fight, they left. Harry returned home with his parents, and was bombarded with questions. Anna and Rose were started their first year at Hogwarts, along with Ginny.

''What's it like?"

"What's the teachers like?"

"What class is boring?"

"What class it fin?"

"It's an unusal school...The teachers are okay...Watch out for Snape though, he hates everyone that's not in Slytherin. And Binns is boring! He only teaches History of Magic. He's a is cool, if the teacher didn't have Voldemort sticking out his head... Charms is okay too, and Transfiguration, but McGonagall isn't someone to cross." Harry's sisters were practically jumping off the walls.

Rose sighed "Wish Lea, Lizzie, and Mary can come."

"They'll be there next year." Harry assured them

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Anna asked

"Mhh... Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor..." The twins enjoyed reading, though they had a lot of Gryffindor potential.

"I'd like any, even Slytherin." Anna commented earning her disbelieving looks

"What? I could be a light Snake!"

"You? Never, never a snake." harry shook his head.

"Yeah Harry's the snake!" Rosie said, she enjoyed teasing Harry about being parseltounge. But this time, Harry paled slightly, he never told anyone that the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin.

* * *

September 1, 1992  
Hogwarts express...

"I can't find them!" Hermione cried coming back into the compartment with Anna Rose, Ginny, and Neville.

"Have you checked _all _the compartments?" Ginny asked

"YES! Yes! Even Slytherin! I checked twice, all the compartments! I can't find them _anywhere!" _

"You know...I don't remember seeing Harry or Ron enter the barrier after Ginny..." Rose trailed off

"You don't think, they couldn't get pass?" Neville asked worrying

"No, mum dad or Mr. would've seened them, then owl Dumbledore, and tell him." Anna suggested

"Yeah, your right Ann." Ginny said, though still worrying.

_**VOTE!**_

_**Rosie and Anna go into**_

_**A) Ravenclaw**_

_**B) Gryffindor**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron enter the common Room. They only saw Ginny get sorted. Hermione was sitting on a coach glaring daggers at the two.

"You flew a car to school!" She shrieked

"Yes." Ron proceeded the tell her why. After her scolding them Harry asked;

"What house is Rose and Anna in?"

"Both are in Ravenclaw. Along with Luna Loovegood- also a first year- they seemed to get on pretty good. Ginny's in Gryffindor."

"Yeah we saw Ginny get sorted."

"Right, now I suggest you go to bed. Brace yourself Ron."

"Why me?"

''Cause will probably ease 's temper. We all know will join in and defend Harry. Ronald, your father will not be able to ease 's temper, Merlin help him if he'll try."

Harry smiled slightly and Ron scowled knowing she was right.

"Now, off to bed. Goodnight." She bid and walked to the girls dorm. Harry and Ron followed her lead, heading to the boys dorm.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! Did you consider what would've happened if you were seen? Hurt? Or killed? You know the Weasley's don't charity! Arthur is being fined! We're paying half. Your father and Sirius approved of flying the car, can you believe it? If you do do something wrong again I'll burn the cloak and map! _

_Mum_

"Well, Hermione you here right." Harry stated after Ron's howler died down

"Told you." Hermione said smugly.

"I can't believe that happened." Ron muttered still shocked at him mother's words "We'll bring you straight home?"

_All,_

_I hate Lockhart! He lectures me on being 'self-important'! He gave us a test on himself! Who cares what his favorite color is? He realest pixies, and they destroyed the room. He left Me Ron and 'Mione to stop them! _

_Malfoy bought everyone on the Slytherin team Nimbus2001s, he basically bought his way on the team. He called Hermione the 'M' word and Ron tired to hex him__. Though, his wand is still broken from the...Incident. He ended up barfing up slugs. _

_On Halloween, was petrified. Me, Ron, and Hermione were at Nicholas' death-day party. I heard a voice saying 'Rip, kill, must feed' and stuff. We followed it and it lead us too a petrified cat. Ron and Hermione said they couldn't hear anything. There also was a message on the wall 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware.' We found out a girl died last time the chamber was opened, 50 years ago._

_Harry_

* * *

_DOBBY!_

_The elf, he was protecting me from the chamber. There is apparently a plot. He stopped the barrier and hit me with a bulger! I lost all the bones in my hand because of that! _

_Another student was petrified. _

_Lockhart began a dueling club. Everyone thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin, 'cause I'm parseltounge. _

_Malfoy n me were dueling, and he created a snake, I told it NOT to attack and now everyone thinks I was egging it on! Honestly My best friend and Mother are Muggle-borns! _

_Justin Finch-Flechley was petrified, and Nearly Headless Nick._

_Me Ron and Hermione brew polyjuice potion, and transformed into Slytherins. We thought it was Malfoy. And were wrong, Hermione accidentally had cat hair, and was just released from the hospital wing. _

_I found a dairy belonged to Tom Riddle- do you know who that was?- the dairy apparently writes back. He showed me that Hagrid opened the chamber, we don't believe it though._

_Harry_

* * *

_Harry,_

_I don't know a Tom Riddle, and Hagrid DID NOT open the chamber. Polyjuices EH? Impressive, only second years. But then again you had 1st year. _

_Just tell Hermione to be careful. She's a muggle-born, the Slytherin monster might petrify her. You and Ron are okay._

_Dad_

* * *

_HERMIONE WAS PETRIFIED!  
Hermione! She's gone! _

_And a ravenclaw girl. _

_Me and Ron went to Hagrid's but he's been arrested. They think he opened the chamber again! He told us to follow the spiders, we did. We were almost killed! But the spiders said that it was not Hagrid. The girl who died 50 years ago, died in a bathroom. _

_Moaning Myrtel was the girl the monster killed! She looked it in the eye! _

_Hermione had a piece of paper, saying the monster was a snake, that's why I hear it. Everyone else looked into the Basilisk's eyes reflection, Myrtle looked into it's eye. _

_Harry_

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" Two tearful girls cried, walking up the the two boys, whom was about to go to lockharts office.

"Ginny's been taken! S-She'll d-d-di-die!" Rose sobbed

"No she won't, Lockharts going to get her." Ron said firmly yet worried

"Lockharts!? Lockhart's a fraud! He's a c-coward!" Anna insisted.

"We'll get her back. Go back to your house." Harry assured his sisters.

"B-B-but Ginny's taken! w-We can't go sleep!"

"Then just wait in the common room, please!" Ron begged

The two girls, messed up haired and red puffy eyes glided back to their common room.

"Let's save your sister mate."

* * *

A bloody- ink covered Harry, anxious Ron, babbling Lockhart, and sobbing Ginny walked up the stairs to Dumbledore office. The three kids were pulled into hugs by Lily and Molly.

Lily gasped when she saw what her son was holding "W-What- Why?" James stared wide-eyed at his son. Dumbledore merely smiled, and once the Weasley's and Lockhart were in the infirmary. Harry recalled what happened in the chamber.

"I-I killed the basilisk..." Lily and James gaped at their son,

when Lucius Malfoy stormed out, Harry asked to borrow the book.

He took off one of his socks, ignoring the amused stares. Then ran out the door. Lily and James came out in time, to see Dobby crying and hugging Harry.

"What happened?"

"Harry Potter freed Dobby! Dobby cannot say how thankful he is." Harry waved it away.

"C'mon Harry, we have to go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry scowled but followed his parents.

"By the way, you're grounded." Lily said cheerfully

"He is?"

"I am?" Lily glared at James.

"Yes, 2 weeks, no quidditch. You still put yourself in danger!"

"Ginny was taken!" Harry deafened

"You should've let teachers handle it!"

"I...Should've." Harry sighed in defeat

"Harry! Did you really?" Rose asked running up to the three

"Hey mum, daddy." Anna and Rose hugged their parents.

"Did you?" Anna asked jumping with joy

'How did you know." Lily asked

''Ginny told us. But really, did you?"

"Yeah."

The girl squealed

"Alright, he'll tell you later, he has to visit the hospital wing." Harry grimaced again.

The twins followed them to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

James yawned, walking into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his wife sitting down at the table unshed tears in her eyes, and pale as paper. She looked scared and her rosy lips moved as she read the _Daily Prophet, _

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, the red head shoved the paper into his hand and then sat down waiting for him to read.

**Azkaban Breakout!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Azkaban prison guards say today when they went to check on Peter Pettigrew his sell was empty.**

**"I walked in and it was empty. There was no sign of damage. The cell was completely how we left it the other day" Said Louis Brown, a prison guard. **

**"We're doing everything we can to catch Pettigrew." Commented a flustered Minister Cornelius Fudge. **

**Peter Paul Pettigrew was imprisoned, sentence to a life-long time in Azkaban prison. He was the Potters Secret Keeper, told You-Know-You A.K.A The dark Lord, where to find them. He tried to frame Auror Sirius Black for telling the Dark Lord about the Potters whereabouts. Pettigrew killed 12 muggles and even cut off his own finger to escaped the aurors. Fortunately, they caught him. **

**Azkaban is the most secured prison there is, he is the first one who broke out.**

**How did he do it? Why did he do it?**

**No one knows how Pettigrew escaped, Mariel Stone says he is known to mutter in his sleep. Tends to repeat 'He's at Hogwarts.' and talks about Revenge. To whom would he like to get revenge on? Who is at Hogwarts? **

**We may never know.**

James slammed the news paper down, That little traitor! Of course the article was written by Seeker, she exaggerated, but he still escaped!.

"I- do you think he wants...Harry?" Lily asked frightened

James sighed and shrugged "I honestly don't know love, but...I think I know how he escaped." He admitted bitterly

"How? Maybe it could help catch him?"

"Sure, we'll go search for a fingerless garden rat."

Lily gasped "He-He transformed! Dementors can't smell animals feelings!"

James nodded "Reckon Remus would blame himself?''

Lily didn't get time to answer, the flames activated and Remus and Sirius came in- looking grave-

"Saw the _Prophet? _That damned rat!" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"We know how he escaped." Remus stated

"We know too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Animagus form." The 4 said together.

"Ugh, this is all my fault!" Remus cried plotting down in a wooden chair. If only he hadn't become a werewolf, Pettigrew wouldn't become an Animagus and he wouldn't have escaped.

"No. No it is not. You didn't choose to become a werewolf, you didn't know he was going to be a death-eater." Sirius said firmly

Remus sighed and gave a weak smile "Yeah...But how will we catch him?"

"I'll check every garden rat I find." Sirius said determinately

"We're not telling the ministry he's an animagus."

Remus' head snapped up "Why not?"

'''Cause they'll ask why, we'll have to tell them that how we know." Sirius said as though the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I don't mind."

"They'll send you to Azkaban. And you're defense Professor this year, we need you to keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Lily said

"Harry Ron and Hermione?"

"Yea, he mutters 'He's at Hogwarts' in his sleep. We think he's talking about Harry. And Ron and Hermione are his best friends. We all know Harry would risk his life for them in a heartbeat, Pettigrew could use them as bait." James explained. Sirius and Remus frowned knowing they're right.

"Should we tell Harry that he's in danger?" Sirius asked

''When isn't he in danger?" James asked bitterly

"No! We will not tell him! He isn't to know a thing!" Lily said firmly

''But he'll read the paper."

"We'll tell him, not show him."

James sighed "But he has a right." The two continued to argue.

"Oy! Stop. It!" Remus said warningly.

Later That Day

Lily and James sighed as Harry came into the sitting room. They worked out an agreement with Dumbledore and the Ministry. The two parents knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know _Pettigrew" _He spat the name out like poison. "Escaped Azkaban, he used his Animagus form so-"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Look out for a toe-less garden rat?"

"No, well, yes, but also...You're...You know he sold us out to Voldemort, well it's not safe for us, and...Mostly you...So you'll be spending a week at your aunts house."

They winced waiting for the explosion but none came. They looked at Harry and saw shocked

"Why me?" He asked remarkably calm

"Don't worry about that. But only a week and then we'll pick you up. We're staying the rest of the summer at the Leaky Couldren with the Weasleys and Hermione."

"But why just me?"

"T-That doesn't matter. But something you should know...It that Petunia hates magic."

"So the wizard golden boy is spending a week at a magic hating family?"

"Well, if you don't take out you wand or cloak you'll be fine." Lily assured

"No."

Lily scowled "Would you rather be under the ministry's watchful eyes?"

Harry grimaced "Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because the ministry would send aurors to guard every room, so it either have aurors surrounding our house. Relocate to a safe house with aurors surrounding you. Or stay a week at my sisters"

"Fine."

James scowled "But some things you'll need to know...You'll have to keep your cloak wand and the map with you at all times!"

"Why?"

''Don't want them seeing it.''

"That's it?"

"Yep. and you leave in a few minutes. I already sent your bag."

"You already packed and sent my stuff?"

Lily gave a nervous chuckle "Well, you had too pick one!"

Harry glared at her, before storming up the stairs.

"You already packed for him?"

Lily flushed "Well-I...Oh come on! He's not safe here!"

"What bout Rosie and Anna?"

"They are fine, Harry is not." Lily stated firmly.

* * *

Harry came back downstairs in 10 minutes dressed in muggle clothes.

''Floo or Porkey?"

"Neither, we're driving."

"Okay...Where's dad?"

"Ministry, they had a hearing to go too. About Pettigrew."

Harry nodded slowly

"Rose Anna. We're leaving." She told the two girls doing their charms essay.

Harry got in the passenger seat and Lily got in the drivers seat. He's never been in a car, this should be fun.

"Do you have your cloak?''

"Yes."

"Wand?'

"Yes"

"Map?"

"Yes!" Harry was getting annoyed with the questions.

''Alright. Just don't talk about the wizarding world. By the way, they have a son- Dudley.''

Harry scoffed "Dudley?"

"Yeah I know." Lily grinned as she rang the creamed color doorbell. The door opened to reveal a bony woman with a sour horse-like face, small dull blue eyes, thin blonde hair wrapped into a tight bun, and wearing a salmon pink silk dress, with ruffles around her bony waist and collar bone. She had darkish blue stockings and white ballet flats which clashed.

Harry assumed she was a house maid or cook or something. He blanched when Lily called her Petunia. They look nothing alike! Lily wasn't big, but she wasn't a stick, Lily had red thick wavy hair and green emerald eyes- which seemed to sparkle-

A beefy man with hardly any neck and thick mustache came by her side. He had to take another look at him when his mother called him Vernon. Honestly how did they...Have _it__? _He would've crushed her! The man had watery small blue eyes, not much different from Petunia though her's weren't watery.

Mother and son followed husband and wife into their living room. It had pink walls a green coach and a mahogany coffee table covered with white lace and a flower vase. Harry noted there were no Lillie's, but white, yellow, pink, and red roses, yellow, and lavender petunia's, purple, dark pink tulips, pale blue Forget-Me-Nots, and white daisy's.

A boy-who looked remarkably like Vernon- walked in. He had blonde hair that sat smoothly on his fat hat and the dull eyes petunia had, only slightly watery. Harry was instantly reminded of the time he released that python at the zoo, Dudley still looked like the gorilla and a pig with a wig.

Harry wondered what he's been eating, Harry could make 4 of him! Harry wondered how he'd survive there. Lily talked civil to Vernon and Petunia. Vernon glared and his face turned an unusual red. Petunia just had a sneer on her face, but acted as politely she could.

"Is the boy the only one?" She asked coolly, Harry glared slightly at hearing her call him 'The boy'

"No, I had twins a year younger than Harry. Rosalie Marie, and Annabell Lily Potter. I sent you a letter didn't I?"

"You might've, I wouldn't touch the owl," She scowled

"Oh right sorry. I was in the hospital when I wrote them, so I really didn't have time to go to the muggle post office. And Harry famous-"

"Famous?" Vernon asked greedily. Harry scowled

"Yes. Long story...But yes the press wouldn't leave us alone, so it was hard. I'll be back next week at ." She finished awkwardly. Petunia gave a stiff nod, Lily bid Harry bye and sent a sympathetic look to him, before leaving.

"Now listen here boy, my sister Marge is coming over, you will respect her and behave. Or you'll wish you were never born." He sneered. Harry had 100 cheeky comments to make, but remembered he would be staying there for a week, and decided it wasn't good to provoke him, so he settled with a small nod, and a suppressed glare.

This would be a longgggg week.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Sorry I might not write in a while. Exams :(, in this year it may look like Sirius is the traitor, but he's not Pettigrew is. **

This has been the worst week of Harry's life. He cooked for the unappreciative Dursleys, they gave him a burnt piece of toast with stale cheese and a glass of water a day. He slept in the smallest bedroom that had broken toys and a lumpy thin mattress, and a hard pillow. It's only been three days! Dudely made fun of him, but stopped after day 2, when he saw Harry's wand.

Marge was coming over today, he was not looking forwards to this. The plan was that Harry's parents where driving drunk and Harry earned his scar in the crash, they weren't killed but his parents had to go to court in Whales. So, they were stuck with him for a week, his school is security center for criminal boys. He bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood, trying not to disagree.

A lady Arabella Figg always watched Harry, he didn't know why. His parents talked about an Arabella but this wasn't her she is not magical.

Harry was use to Snape's insults so he didn't care what Marge would said about him. But if he insults his parents...That's not going to end well.

Later that day, Harry opened the door and a large woman shoved a wet umbrella onto him. Harry shuddered slightly, as the cold breeze hit his umbrella wet clothes.

Marge greeted Petunia with a hug, and then cooed over Dudley. Harry wondered if she knew he was 13, she treated him like an attention wanted 6 year old. Then again so did Petunia and Vernon.

Then she turned to harry coldly "So _your _Potter?"

"Yes."

"Don't say 'Yes' in that ungreatful way, lucky my brother kept you. Would've been left on the street if it were me." She informed

During dinner, Harry piled food onto the floral covering table cloth. Vernon and Dudley's pudgy hands grabbed everything in sight. Marge too, though somewhat lady-like. Petunia waited for them to be finished then stuck her fork into her food gingerly picking it up and neatly organizing them on her plate.

"So, tell me, what school does he go to?"

"St. brutes." Vernon answered

"Ah, do the use canes at Brutes boy?"

Harry glanced at his uncle who gave a small nod then answered "Oh yeah. Yeah loads of times."

"Good, I won't have people not being beaten when they deserve it. Though don't blame yourself Petunia. Just because your blood doesn't mean his behavior came from you. The father was a drunk after all."

Harry had enough "That's a lie." He stated

"What did you say boy?" She sneered

"My father wasn't a drunk." He snapped, standing up on his feet. The glass Marge was holding shattered.

"Oh don't worry Petunia I have a very firm grip." She snapped her fingers at Harry "You, clean it up." She ordered

Harry glared at her "I'm _not _your slave!"

"I think it's time you went to bed." Vernon stated

"No, quiet Vernon. As I was saying, it's not just the father, the mother too. Take dogs for example; if there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup."

"SHUT UP! _Shut Up!" The _kitchen lights blinked on and off.

Marge pointed a fat finger at Harry "Right, let me tell you som-" He finger started swelling. Suddenly Vernon and Petunia were chasing a floating balloon swollen Marge out the back door. Harry stormed up the stairs, and packed his stuff. He wouldn't stay. screw everyone right now. He needed to leave this hellhole.

"YOU! Bring her back right now!" Vernon ordered when Harry stomped down the stairs again.

'No! She deserved what she got!" He stated, then slammed the front door in.

Harry when to little winging's playground. After a while he noticed beady eyes darting between him. Then the eyes grew smaller and a pointed nose pocked out of the bush. harry whipped out his wand, but was thrown backwards. With a BANG a purple bus stopped in front of Harry. The night bus conductor helped Harry's bag onto the bus.

"So where too?"

"Er, Godric Hallows."

"Take it away Erin."

A Jamaican voice coming out of a head hung on the driver's window made Harry jump. "Yeah Take it away Ernie. It's gonna be a bumpy rise." He cackled

**Short Chapter. Sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

Harry got off the night bus when they reached Godric Hallows. Unfortunately the wind lifted up his bangs, showing his scar.

"Your no Neville Longbottom! You're Harry Potter! Ya hear 'hat Ernie? We got Harry Potter!" Stan cheered, before leaving an annoyed Harry with a BANG!

The young wizard walked up the rose too Godric Hallows house 29. Their house wasn't as small as the safe house they used, but it wasn't a mansion like James' parents house. It had a library, a kitchen, sitting room, three bathrooms, and 5 bedrooms.

"Harry! Why'd you blow her up?" Lily shrieked as Harry entered the house. James of course was laughing with Rosie and Anna.

"She's a bitch." Harry said casually.

Lily scowled at his language "T-that...Okay, I would've too. I can't stand her!"

Harry smiled as Lily joined the rest in laughing.

* * *

Harry ran over too Hermione and Ron, as Lily talked to Molly, Rose and Anna talked to Ginny, and James talked to Arthur.

Hermione squealed and hugged Harry, glad to finally have the trio together.

"Hey Hermione. Ron."

"Hiya Harry. I have something to show you." He grinned

Hermione sniffed in disapproval "That disgusting rat is not 'cool' as you put it."

"What rat?"

"Oh right, Percy found a rat by our house. He took care of it for a while before giving it to me 'cause he has his owl.''

''Oh. A rat? As a pet?''

"You sound like Hermione. Scabbers is...Okay, all he does is eat and sleep."

Harry scoffed. "Oh come on!"

Harry was let up to a room, a cage was sitting on a bed. Harry looked into it and saw a garden rat with...A missing finger. The rat's eyes widen slightly when he saw Harry. '_He can't be Pettigrew. Why would he stay with the Weasleys?"_

"Your mum approves of this?'' Knowing she would go mad if a rat was in her kitchen.

"Nope, but she didn't get a say."

Harry smiled.

* * *

Hermione got a cat which pisses Ron off. He keeps trying to eat Scabbers.

"He's a cat Ronald! It's in it's nature!'' She would always snap.

Harry was sure they liked each other. It was kinda obvious the way they argued.

One day, Harry heard his parents talking to .Weasley about him and Peter. Pettigrew wants to kill him, he's in danger. When isn't he?

_September 1st_

Harry told Ron and Hermione about blowing up Marge. He was about to tell them about Pettigrew when he noticed someone familiar sitting in the trio's usual compartment.

''Remus?"

''Hello Harry Ron Hermione. And it's Professor Lupin now." He winked at the beaming teenagers.

After congratulating them, he declared he was going to sleep. Harry took that opportunity to tell his friends about Peter.

"So, he wants you dead?" Ron asked bluntly

"Yea-"

Harry was cut off by the train stopping. A cold air filled the train.

"We can't be there already?" Hermione said

Then the door opened revealing a black cloaked figure. The next thing Harry knew was he saw black and someone scream HARRY!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry entered the great hall feeling a little at unease. He didn't know hoe everyone found out he fainted, but he put on a smiled when the first years entered. Harry caught the three Blacks eyes. He gave them reassuring smiles along with Ron and Hermione.

When they saw the hat, the three seemed confused and relived. Harry thought Sirius might've told them they'd had to do something drastic.

Ron and Harry zoned out during the sorting. Clapping along when someone made Gryffindor. Harry perked up when he heard;

"Black, Elizabeth"

Lizzie walked up to the hat feeling confidant.

_'Mmm, not a bad mind. Though not Ravenclaw worthy... Cunning,yes... Not really Hufflepuff material... Grffindor bravery.'_

_'Are you going to mark my qualities or sort me' _Liz asked somewhat impatiently

_'Mhh. I take all the time I need. You have a thirst to prove yourself, but I can't see such a pure heart as yours in Slytherin'_

_'So...It'll be?'_

"Gryffindor!"

Harry cheered on extra loud when she made her way to sit by a another new student, Harry recalled he is Ben Clint.

"Black, Lianna."

Lea made her way, clumsily to the hat.

The hat didn't even need to think before yelling

"Gryffindor!" Lea went to sit by her sister, they two exchanged mental words. Harry seen it all the time with Anna and Rose.

"Black, Mary-Alice."

Mary also made her way up, but more graceful than her sisters.

The hat didn't take as long at Liz, but not as short as Lea.

'_You have a thirst for knowledge. But to lazy to learn...Not Ravenclaw worthy. Mmm, Brave, yes. You would die to protect the ones you love, very much like your mother Marlene McKannin. Believe in second chances... Yes I know..." _

"Gryffindor!''

Mary hopped off the stool, and joined her sisters. Soon the feast started.

"Hey. I'm Ben." A browned hair stocky, boy greeted. He had a hooked nose and was pale, his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with shyness.

"Elizabeth, Lianna, and she's Mary-Alice." Liz introduced

"Well lets see... Ellie, Anna, and M.A" He nicknamed. The shyness gone from his eyes replaced by friendliness.

"Did you call me Ellie?"

"Anna?"

"M.A?"

'Yes, you need nicknames! What are you called at home?"

Liz smirked, her father always seemed to have nicknames for everyone

"Liz, or Lizzie."

"I'm Lea."

''And I'm Mary."

"Ohh, okay that works too. Why Lea instead of Anna?"

"We already have an Anna. Our parents are like...Best friend with the Potters, since they were at Hogwarts. They're like family, Anna is a ravenclaw Annabell, she's Harry's sister. And has a twin Rosalie." Lea explained

"The P-Potters? You met Harry Potter!"

"Uh, yeah, we go over to his house almost every weekend." Mary said

"Lucky! Can you introduce me?"

"Well, Harry doesn't like attention very much. But you can go talk to him later." Liz said,

Another student, who was listening in decided to stop being a loner and talk to them.

"Hi, er, I'm Scarlet.'' She had red-brown hair, and brown eyes. She also had Hispanic skin.

"Hey. You're another 1st year?" Ben asked

"Yeah, I guess we'll be sharing a room." She smiled at Lea, Mary and Liz.

"Yeah, anyone else?" Mary asked

"Um, I dunno. I think two other girls, and 5 other boys."

When everyone started at her, she put her hands up in defense. "I paid attention to the sorting."

''What are their names?" Ben asked

"Antony, Tobias, Dennis, Mark, and Samuel. The other girls are Celeste, and Emily."

Then another boy came in. "Hi."

They replied with a 'Hello'

"I'm Samuel, but call me Sam."

"I'm Scarlet, this is Ben, Liz, Mary, and Lea."

They four chatted among themselves, until it was time to leave. The three Blacks, said Hi to Rose and Anna.

_Hello, Lily James_

_Lea, Liz, and Mary made Gryffindor. And I'm not sure Harry told you- or will tell you,_

_But, a Dementor came on the train, and attacked Harry. I think they affect him more because...Well, all he's been through, but anyway I drove them away. I thought you needed to know. I have Rose and Anna to marrow, later I have Lea, Liz and Mary. Then on Thrusday I have Harry, and sadly Slytherins. It's only been a day, and I already have 3 students in detention for calling a first year the 'M' word, and I docked 50 points each. No James I will NOT dock points for no reasons, I don't care if Severus does it to Gryffindor. _

_Remus Lupin._


	13. Chapter 13

Harry hated divination. She predicted his death numerous times, but the worst was when she said Harry had...The grim... Ohh scary, a big black dog. Merlin, he faced a giant snake, spiders, the womping willow, a higgogriff, VOLDEMORT, and now a Dementor.

Speaking of, Harry's fear is now Dementors. He was mad at Remus for blocking the spell, but couldn't blame him, he thought Voldemort was his worst fear...It wasn't.

The Black Triplets have been trying to contact their father. Marlene said he would be back soon, that he went on a mission. But it's been months and they aren't telling them anything.

Harry asked Remus to help him fight dementors.

"Come on Remus! Please." Remus asked them to call him Remus in private.

"I would. Really, I would. But Lily won't be very fond of the idea."

"But she doesn't have to know."

Remus gave Harry a look that said 'Are you really that desperate.' "I fear that they might affect you more then others...What do you see when they come near?"

''Er...Voldemort torturing mum...That night he came." Harry said comfortable.

Remus sighed "I suppose I could teach you with a boggart. Your mother might agree...And won't kill me." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Harry smiled victoriously. "Now off you go, the students are leaving for Hogsmeade." Remus instructed.

Harry waved good-bye then left through the defense doors.

But Snape blocked his path.

"Potter what are you doing here?" He sneered

"He was talking to me Severus."

"Here." He shoved a potion into Lupin's hand and threw one last sneer at Harry before leaving

"This is wolfsban potion Harry, allows me too keep my mind when the wolf is...Released."

"Oh. You sure he didn't poison it?" Harry half joked half serious.

Remus chuckled "James and Sirius had gotten to you."

"Where is Sirius? Liz and Mary are having a hard time controlling Lea." Lea was always the emotional worrying one.

"He'll be around. Just on a mission.''

Then they were interrupted by the screams and eager running of 3rd year students.

"You better leave now." Remus noted. Harry said good-bye, then left.

* * *

Later that night Harry woke to the sound of a scream.

A familiar looking man stood above Ron with a knife in his hand.

Then the man disappeared.

Ron went on about Peter Pettigrew about to kill him...But Harry seen pictures of Pettigrew, and that wasn't him.

That night Dumbledore had everyone sleep in the great hall. Harry was awake all night tossing and turning. The same question stuck in his head 'Who was that, and why did they look familiar'.

Later the next quidditch match, Harry spied a familiar black dog. Though he couldn't fathom who it was.

"Harry no one blames you but...Hufflepuff won, and...Your broom kinda took a turn in the womping willow." Rosa said hesitantly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Cedric Diggory claimed you should have a rematch- because of the Dementors-'' Anna informed

"But they didn't let him..." Hermione bit her lower lip.

Christmas came and Harry stayed at school, Rose and Anna went home. Lily of course didn't take it well, honestly why doesn't he want to come home.

Liz Lea and Mary were all starting to worry, Sirius wasn't home for christmas. Remus stayed at school keeping an eye on the trio.

"Who gave it to you? It's a beauty." Ron muttered

"What?"

"This broom! Wood's gonna flip! This is the best broom in the world!"

"What is?"

"This broom! It's a firebolt! Who gave it too you?" Hermione asked

"I dunno." He had yet to tell his parents of his Nimbus.

"Maybe Pettigrew sent it." Hermione said

"Yeah the worlds most wanted wizard waltz into a quidditch store." Ron scoffed

''No, he could've stole it. Harry write to your parents, and Marlene."

"Alright. But I don't it was Pettigrew."

"Maybe it was Sirius, you went on about seeing a big black dog. It could've been Sirius." Hermione thought

"He's on a mission. Hermy."

Hermione glared at Ron, so intensely it was a surprise he didn't have two holes in his forehead. "_Don't call me Hermy Ronald Weasley!" _She hissed

Ron gulped, Hermione could be scary at times "Sorry Hermione.''

Then her glare softened "Harry go write the letter now. It could be jinxed,"

"Hermione stop being so paranoid. But okay I'll write."

"Good, now, I will be in the library, doing homework. Care to join me Ronald." Before Ron could decline she grabbed his arm pulling him with her. Harry sent a sympathetic look towards Ron before pulling out parchment and starting his letter.

Harry got a letter back saying they didn't send it. Lily so much like Hermione thought it was from Pettigrew.

Hermione told McGonagall her suspicions and she confiscated it. Wood tried to get it back, but she scowled at him.

Harry was starting his first lesson today on his pratrounus.

"Think of something Harry. Of something that makes you happy. Let it fill you up, spread warmth throughout your body...Have you got a memory?"

"Yes."

"Good, right say the words Expecto Patrounum wandless if you don't mind.''

''Expecto Patrounum.''

''Good, think of the memory, and say expecto proturnum."

He undid the latch and a dementor- boggart- flew out of the box

"Expecto Patrounum...Expecto pratrunum...Expect..." The last thing Harry saw was everything going black, and that scream...

* * *

Harry is finally successful with his patrounus. But doubts his ability.

He also got back his broom, no jixes or curses. Ron took it upstairs.

"HERMIONE! I going to KILL your BLOODY CAT!" He boomed

"What did you do know Ronald!" Hermione snapped cooing over Crookshanks who fearfully jumped on her lap at Ron shouts.

"ME? No no no, your damned cat, ate Scabbers! I found blood and cat hair on my bed! Scabbers is gone."

"What do you expect Ronald! He's a cat it is in it's nature! And you shouldn't leave your pets lying around."

* * *

Harry won the next quidditch game on his firebolt.

The next hogsmeade trip Harry comes back early, but took the secret passage way. He is caught by Snape, but Lupins saves him.

Harry runs into Hermione when he left Lupin's office "Buckbeak's execution has been set." Tears rolling down her eyes.

Hermione began getting stressed with all the work.

"How do you have more work than us?"

"'Cause I do Ronald!"

"Why don't you drop a few classes."

"Drop a class?" She looked horrified

Harry chimed in "You dropped Divination."

"Because Harry Potter she is a Fraud!"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry hated divination. She predicted his death numerous times, but the worst was when she said Harry had...The grim... Ohh scary, a big black dog. Merlin, he faced a giant snake, spiders, the womping willow, a higgogriff, VOLDEMORT, and now a Dementor.

Speaking of, Harry's fear is now Dementors. He was mad at Remus for blocking the spell, but couldn't blame him, he thought Voldemort was his worst fear...It wasn't.

The Black Triplets have been trying to contact their father. Marlene said he would be back soon, that he went on a mission. But it's been months and they aren't telling them anything.

Harry asked Remus to help him fight dementors.

"Come on Remus! Please." Remus asked them to call him Remus in private.

"I would. Really, I would. But Lily won't be very fond of the idea."

"But she doesn't have to know."

Remus gave Harry a look that said 'Are you really that desperate.' "I fear that they might affect you more then others...What do you see when they come near?"

''Er...Voldemort torturing mum...That night he came." Harry said comfortable.

Remus sighed "I suppose I could teach you with a boggart. Your mother might agree...And won't kill me." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Harry smiled victoriously. "Now off you go, the students are leaving for Hogsmeade." Remus instructed.

Harry waved good-bye then left through the defense doors.

But Snape blocked his path.

"Potter what are you doing here?" He sneered

"He was talking to me Severus."

"Here." He shoved a potion into Lupin's hand and threw one last sneer at Harry before leaving

"This is wolfsban potion Harry, allows me too keep my mind when the wolf is...Released."

"Oh. You sure he didn't poison it?" Harry half joked half serious.

Remus chuckled "James and Sirius had gotten to you."

"Where is Sirius? Liz and Mary are having a hard time controlling Lea." Lea was always the emotional worrying one.

"He'll be around. Just on a mission.''

Then they were interrupted by the screams and eager running of 3rd year students.

"You better leave now." Remus noted. Harry said good-bye, then left.

* * *

Later that night Harry woke to the sound of a scream.

A familiar looking man stood above Ron with a knife in his hand.

Then the man disappeared.

Ron went on about Peter Pettigrew about to kill him...But Harry seen pictures of Pettigrew, and that wasn't him.

That night Dumbledore had everyone sleep in the great hall. Harry was awake all night tossing and turning. The same question stuck in his head 'Who was that, and why did they look familiar'.

Later the next quidditch match, Harry spied a familiar black dog. Though he couldn't fathom who it was.

"Harry no one blames you but...Hufflepuff won, and...Your broom kinda took a turn in the womping willow." Rosa said hesitantly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Cedric Diggory claimed you should have a rematch- because of the Dementors-'' Anna informed

"But they didn't let him..." Hermione bit her lower lip.

Christmas came and Harry stayed at school, Rose and Anna went home. Lily of course didn't take it well, honestly why doesn't he want to come home.

Liz Lea and Mary were all starting to worry, Sirius wasn't home for christmas. Remus stayed at school keeping an eye on the trio.

"Who gave it to you? It's a beauty." Ron muttered

"What?"

"This broom! Wood's gonna flip! This is the best broom in the world!"

"What is?"

"This broom! It's a firebolt! Who gave it too you?" Hermione asked

"I dunno." He had yet to tell his parents of his Nimbus.

"Maybe Pettigrew sent it." Hermione said

"Yeah the worlds most wanted wizard waltz into a quidditch store." Ron scoffed

''No, he could've stole it. Harry write to your parents, and Marlene."

"Alright. But I don't it was Pettigrew."

"Maybe it was Sirius, you went on about seeing a big black dog. It could've been Sirius." Hermione thought

"He's on a mission. Hermy."

Hermione glared at Ron, so intensely it was a surprise he didn't have two holes in his forehead. "_Don't call me Hermy Ronald Weasley!" _She hissed

Ron gulped, Hermione could be scary at times "Sorry Hermione.''

Then her glare softened "Harry go write the letter now. It could be jinxed,"

"Hermione stop being so paranoid. But okay I'll write."

"Good, now, I will be in the library, doing homework. Care to join me Ronald." Before Ron could decline she grabbed his arm pulling him with her. Harry sent a sympathetic look towards Ron before pulling out parchment and starting his letter.

Harry got a letter back saying they didn't send it. Lily so much like Hermione thought it was from Pettigrew.

Hermione told McGonagall her suspicions and she confiscated it. Wood tried to get it back, but she scowled at him.

Harry was starting his first lesson today on his pratrounus.

"Think of something Harry. Of something that makes you happy. Let it fill you up, spread warmth throughout your body...Have you got a memory?"

"Yes."

"Good, right say the words Expecto Patrounum wandless if you don't mind.''

''Expecto Patrounum.''

''Good, think of the memory, and say expecto proturnum."

He undid the latch and a dementor- boggart- flew out of the box

"Expecto Patrounum...Expecto pratrunum...Expect..." The last thing Harry saw was everything going black, and that scream...

* * *

Harry is finally successful with his patrounus. But doubts his ability.

He also got back his broom, no jixes or curses. Ron took it upstairs.

"HERMIONE! I going to KILL your BLOODY CAT!" He boomed

"What did you do know Ronald!" Hermione snapped cooing over Crookshanks who fearfully jumped on her lap at Ron shouts.

"ME? No no no, your damned cat, ate Scabbers! I found blood and cat hair on my bed! Scabbers is gone."

"What do you expect Ronald! He's a cat it is in it's nature! And you shouldn't leave your pets lying around."

* * *

Harry won the next quidditch game on his firebolt.

The next hogsmeade trip Harry comes back early, but took the secret passage way. He is caught by Snape, but Lupins saves him.

Harry runs into Hermione when he left Lupin's office "Buckbeak's execution has been set." Tears rolling down her eyes.

Hermione began getting stressed with all the work.

"How do you have more work than us?"

"'Cause I do Ronald!"

"Why don't you drop a few classes."

"Drop a class?" She looked horrified

Harry chimed in "You dropped Divination."

"Because Harry Potter she is a Fraud!"

"Alright, alright. But at least drop some subjects."

Hermione looked disgusted by that

"Whatever. Mate, you got a match with Slytherin in a few days." Ron said excitedly at the prospect of Harry beating Malfoy with his firebolt.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry, Hermione, and Ron with Scabbers- who turned out not to bed dead- watched in horror as the executioner lifted his ax, and struck down.

Hermione moaned and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Crows flew away and squawked out of fear as the ax struck it's target. Then Scabbers bit Ron's finger, causing him to let go of the rat.

"Scabbers bit me! Come back." He called to the rat now running away. He chased the rat, Harry and Hermione chasing after Ron.

They ran up to the womping Willow. Ron dived for the rat and caught it. Holding it tight as it continued to try to squirm away.

"Harry! Hermione! LOOK OUT! It's the grim!" Ron shouted worried written across his face, pointed behind them.

The two whipped around, true enough a big black dog was growling and snaring behind them. It looked frustratingly familiar to Harry.

Then the dog jumped, and ran up to Ron. He grabbed his foot and pulled Ron into the tree.

Harry, and Hermione screamed his name, and tried to doge the tree's attack.

Hermione and Harry jumped and side-stepped the tree's branches. Then they quickly entered through the door before the tree could kill them.

"Where do you think this leads?" Hermione asked

"I have a hunch, just hope I'm wrong." Harry muttered. He lead the way up the stairs. Hermione clutched his hand.

"Y'know...They saw this place is...Haunted..." She said looking around.

"Yea I bet a monster will jump out of that door. Any minute now." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione scowled but stayed quiet. When they reached the top bed room they saw Ron sitting on the bed whimpering.

"Harry! It's a trick! He's the grim! Sirius Black!"

Sirius? What's Sirius doing here? Harry though. The door closed revealing Sirius Black. He looked like a mess and starved.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

The door opened again. Remus walked in. "I should've known you'd be here tonight Sirius."

"Course Remus! Why would I miss such a special occasion."

"We'll have to tell him first! Wait."

"I did my waiting! 12 years of it! He will die _now!" _His voice rosed to a shout.

''We have to tell him now Sirius! Then you can kill him! He need to know the tru-"

Remus was cut off when the door opened again revealing Snape.

"Ah. Black, Lupin. The dementors will be glad. Sneaking into Hogwarts, kidnapping students." He sneered

"Professor, they didn't kidnap us-"

''Shut up you stupid girl." Snape sneered. Hermione scowled.

"Shut it snivellus. You have nothing to do with this. Go on and play with your potion set." Sirius sneered back.

"Sirius. Maybe we should-"

"You two are going to the ministry. I think they'll be pleased to know they've caught a werewolf. And a criminal." Snape grinned an evil grin.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape was blown backwards and fainted. Three students slowly dropped their wands. Hermione looked scared.

"Wow. Wonderful. Now lets explain. Shall we?" Sirius grinned at Snape's body.

Sirius and Remus explained what happened with Peter. All of it.

Harry only knew that his parents were friends with Peter, then he betrayed them. He was the reason Harry was marked with the scar.

"And he's in this room. Right now!" Sirius finished

"Ron...He's the rat..."

"What scabbers isn't Pettigrew." Ron insisted

"He's missing a finger..." Harry said. His eyes growing wider.

Sirius grabbed the rat as he tried to escape again. Ron began protesting, while Hermione held him back. Sirius and Remus began shooting anti-animagus spells. 'Scabbers' began running away trying to dodge the spell.

Then before Harry knew it, a short fat, balding man was sniveling in front of him. Hermione squealed and Ron was as shocked as Harry.

* * *

"You know it was nice of you too spare him." Sirius said to Harry as they were walking up to the headmaster's office.

"Didn't matter. He escaped." Harry said bitterly.

Sirius and Hermione snorted "You conjured a patronus! It was amazing. And you fought off over 100 dementors! Only a really powerful wizard could've conjured it." Hermione said

"Because of your-"

"Sureeeee." Sirius said sarcastically. He knew modest Harry. He wouldn't believe what he's capable off.

"Ah. Come in, come in." Dumbledore smiled.

Once they all sat in chairs, and refused a lemon drop. Dumbledore asked then to share what happened tonight.

Hermione explained "W-We wanted to be with Hagrid, for when they...Kill Buckbeak. But it was late, Hagrid sent us back to the castle. Ron's 'rat' bit him and ran off. Ron followed and then we followed Ron." Hermione started gesturing to herself and Harry. "Sirius came and-"

"Albus, you should know...That me James, and Peter are-"

"Yes I know. You all are animagus. It was oddly suspicious that 4 of my students go into the womping willow ever full moon, then animals come out, go back ing. And then my 4 students come out again wounded." Dumbledore smiled

"Why didn't you stop us?"

"Because you three were helping a friend. Who am I to tell you not too? Please continue Miss Granger."

"Sirius came as a dog, and dragged Ron away. We went after him and ended up in the shrieking shack. Sirius was there, Remus came then Professor Snape. Professor Snape wanted to send them to dementors. Er...We kinda attacked him. And then Remus and Sirius explained everything that happened with Pettigrew. Then they revealed Pettigrew- who turned out to be Ron's rat. We had him tied up to be sent back to Azkaban. But it was a full moon and Remus turned. Sirius helped him, whilst they were busy Pettigre escaped. And you know me and Harry went back in time. We saved Buckbeak, and Harry fought off over 100 dementors saving himself and Sirius.'' Hermione finished smiling. Harry blushed, and luckily Dumbledore didn't gush over Harry's luck.

"Sirius, thank you for doing this mission. We needed you too keep an eye on my students."

"No problem Albus."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. His mission was to stalk Harry.

"You two can go visit in the hospital wing." Dumbledore allowed. Harry and Hermione nodded and left.

"Good-bye Sirius. You may take the floo.'' Sirius bid good-bye and left for home.

"Yes! You're back! Finally." Marlene squealed. She jumped into his arms.

"Ya. Quit a year actually..."

"Tell me about it! Lily and James are here." She said. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Sirius smiled and kissed her. Then he greeted James and Lily. He talked about everything that happened this year. Then about what happened yesterday night.

"A full-body one?" James asked dazed

"Yea. You can ask Hermione she saw. Harry'll deny it though."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the kitchen in the Potter household, arguing with Lilly.

"This year _could _be a normal year!" Lily insisted

"As much as I want it to be, that will never happen." Hermione sighed

"Well, if you three could stop finding trouble, maybe it will be." Lily said

"Mum, we don't _find _trouble. Trouble finds us." Harry said

"That's true, I mean, the troll found us. Scabber's found me, and Harry's just happened to be parseltounge." Ron shrugged

Lily however, froze. Harry didn't 'just so happened' to be a parsletounge.

"Yea, I suppose. But if you three just don't-"

"Don't get involved? Don't worry I'll try to keep them in line." Ron joked

Hermione snorted "You get curious as much as Harry!"

"So do you." Harry added.

Hermione started blushing "I only come along to make sure you two don't get killed." She insisted

"You could've gotten killed yourself." Ron added, which led to another 'Famous' fight.

"When do you think they'll realize they love each other?" Harry asked his mother who was also watching the argument with an amused smile.

"Give it a few years. I'm betting 7th year. And what about you and Ginny?"

Harry was shocked at this "She's just Ron's little sister."

"Mhm. Have you noticed she has a bit of a...Insane crush on you?"

"No, she has an insane crush on the boy-who-lived."

"Whatever." Lily said in a sing-song voice

"Hey lovebirds what are you fighting about now?" Rose teased as she walked into the kitchen

The two began blushing and stuttering

"Hey mum did dad get the tickets?" Anna asked coming into the room.

"Yep and so did Arthur, and Hermione I got one for you too."

"Thanks .''

"Call me Lily, you too Ron."

"Mum, where you saying that this year could actually me a normal year?" Rose asked smiling

"Well I thought if- Oh never mind." She sighed "Have you lot finish homework?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded while everyone else started stuttering and then ran out of the room.

"I'll go with them.'' Hermione sighed and she followed Harry and Ron into Harry's room.

* * *

Once the three went into Harry's room Harry felt a small prickle in his scar. He winced slightly which thankfully no one noticed.

Ron sighed and sat on the floor along with Hermione and Harry, he took out a pack of exploding snap.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked

Ron raised and eyebrow "playing exploding snap."

"You two have to do homework!"

Harry and Ron both groaned

"Come on, Hermy-'' Ron started

"Don't call me that Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Alright. _Hermione _we'll copy off of you.''

"No you won't." They carried on with that argument ignoring Harry completely- which he was grateful for- as he just felt another searing pain, he saw a flash of a graveyard with an old house next to it.

'A grave?' Harry though, but brushed it off trying to convince himself he was seeing things.

While the two still fought Harry actually started his homework. 'Might as well do something.' he thought. Harry wondered if it was just him or was Ron and Hermione fighting a lot more this year. Before he could come to a conclusion they stopped fighting.

Hermione sat on the right of Harry glaring at Ron who sat on the left. Hermione was about to once again order them to do homework, but she saw Harry was already finished with Charms.

"You started?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Ron, start." She said not looking at him. Ron huffed but also took out his homework.


End file.
